<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A night visit by fear_mayak, theneighborshotcrowbar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856565">A night visit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fear_mayak/pseuds/fear_mayak'>fear_mayak</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theneighborshotcrowbar/pseuds/theneighborshotcrowbar'>theneighborshotcrowbar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hello Neighbor (Video Game), Hello guest (video game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I wanted to write something else, M/M, erm...don't take this one seriously, that's it guys, this is just a practice, with a different ship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:48:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fear_mayak/pseuds/fear_mayak, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theneighborshotcrowbar/pseuds/theneighborshotcrowbar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ike Gershowitz is being followed by someone..one night this person shows up in the abandoned amusement park, during his night shift. Who is he? A member of a cult? Was he sent by someone?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Man in the hat (Smith) x Ike Gershowitz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A night visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this quick thing, because<br/>1. I love these two characters<br/>2. I want to write in a different style, and this was a great practice. most fanfics seem to be the exact same, just the names are different. but I wanted to create different characters with different habits etc. it's still wip tho.</p><p>!!! remember not to take everything seriously. because the whole situation was meant to be hilarious. I wanted Smith to be a cruel character without emotions, but I failed instantly. I just can't. I can't write something cruel and emotionless. rip</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He didn't know how the man got into the small room. or rather - how did he get to a closed amusement<br/>
park. Sure as a fact, he was there with him.</p><p> </p><p>Ike has been followed for five days - at least, he noticed the thin man in the funny hat and the huge coat<br/>
almost a week ago. There were always a few meters between them. at first, he was being followed from<br/>
far away, but as days passed, the man came closer. Every day, at the exact same time, on the exact<br/>
same street.</p><p>He began to hurry, nurturing false hope, that he will lose the other on the next street. The man followed.<br/>
He didn't do anything, just followed him and when reaching the destination - Ike's house - he suddenly<br/>
disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>But here and now...the man was very close. He slowly reached Ike, who stood by his one and only desk<br/>
in the guard's house, which lit up the park's environment in a three meters distance, like a small<br/>
lighthouse. Other than that, complete darkness and fog everywhere. Tonight was the night, the coldest<br/>
one, the foggiest one.</p><p>"Finally, something happens. I was so bored."</p><p>The sentence kept hitting Gershowitz's head, like lightning. How easy it is to make a wish, and how<br/>
stupid he was for thinking about things, like this.<br/>
The thin man came closer. Ike backed, grabbing the edge of the old wooden desk.<br/>
-W...what are you doing here?! Why are you following me?!-he asked on a nervous voice, and wished he<br/>
didn't do that.<br/>
The man remained silent. While investigating Ike's entire body from his helmet, to his boots, he came<br/>
more closer. When their faces almost met, he looked into the man's eyes - at least Ike thought he did<br/>
that, since he was wearing large black glasses - and took a small breath through his blue jumper, which<br/>
covered his entire face.</p><p>-Ike Gershowitz. -he breathed hot air to the worried man's face- Health problems...average height, dark<br/>
brown eyes, wears glasses, because he can't see further, than one meter.....right handed.<br/>
The entire sentence was said on very monotone tone, except the last part.<br/>
-I've been watching you for quite long time.<br/>
-Who are you? -Ike tried it again, and this time, it sounded a bit manlier.<br/>
-It's not important now, mr Gershowitz. Or shall I call you Ike?...<br/>
Ike felt the man's breath in his mouth, as a sign of getting closer to his shaking body. He tried to push<br/>
him, since he seemed to be thin as a reed, except for the belly, but he was probably stronger than that.<br/>
Not only probably, the man was indeed stronger than what he seemed. He returned the gentle push, and<br/>
not only returned it, he ended up pushing Ike to the desk, while grabbing his shaking hand.</p><p> </p><p>-What do you want?....You want to kill me?....please...do it fast....-Gershowitz looked away, he exactly<br/>
knew, that begging isn't really the right thing to do, but who heard them anyway. Even if he yelled for<br/>
help...<br/>
The man leaned closer again, their faces touched.<br/>
-I don't want to kill you....at least, not now.... look at me, Gershowitz.<br/>
By the time the man finished raising his voice, Ike had to realize, that he wrapped his skinny arms<br/>
around his body. He was completely stuck. Slowly reaching his face, he tried to take off the man's<br/>
glasses.<br/>
He let him do it.<br/>
Staring into each other's eyes for two and a half minutes, Ike finally took the word.<br/>
-So....what do you want,....?<br/>
-I told you...it's not important.<br/>
When Ike realized, that he's kinda got lost in the man's blue eyes, it was too late. Shaking his head, he<br/>
tried to push him away one more time.<br/>
-What a stubborn man you are...-after finishing the sentence, Gershowitz's back was pushed on the<br/>
desk, and the man leaned over him.<br/>
The most frustrating fact in this whole situation was, that he kind of wanted it. By the time Ike's figured<br/>
that out, the man already breathed into his mouth, calmly, his cold hands and skinny fingers reaching his<br/>
chubby face, squeezing it a bit.<br/>
-I'll call you Smith...that's the most average name you can have, sir...<br/>
The man gave somewhat a giggling voice in response. Ike slowly pulled the jumper off, making his face<br/>
visible.<br/>
-You are playing with fire, Gershowitz.<br/>
-You are cold as hell....get lost.<br/>
-Not the cursing type, huh?....We'll see.<br/>
Ike's had to admit, this uncomfortably close situation was pretty exciting. Anything was pretty exciting<br/>
after boring, lonely weeks in the park. The man...excuse me, Smith, pressed his lips against his, making<br/>
the purpose of his appearence crystal clear. The most surprising fact was for Ike, that he didn't only<br/>
return it, but by wrapping his legs around his back, he made this obvious for Smith as well.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't want to hurt you...yet."<br/>
What did he mean by "yet"? What did Ike Gershowitz, the poor and lonely man do against anyone, to be<br/>
hurt? In whose way did he get, and why?<br/>
Quickly snapping from this thought, he soon realized, how rough this night will be. Smith was already<br/>
putting his tongue down on his throat, when he grabbed his shoulders, and forced the man out of his<br/>
mouth.<br/>
-Are you insane?!<br/>
-What if...yes?<br/>
-Get lost, you!.....<br/>
-Me what?-Smith giggled.-I can't get lost, you're holding me with your legs!<br/>
Ike blushed, the man was right. He sat up on the desk, pulling himself closer to the window, away from<br/>
the thin man.</p><p> </p><p>The thin man, who followed him. Again.<br/>
-Stop doing that...you scare me...<br/>
-Good. I'm not here to make you comfortable, Gershowitz.<br/>
-Stop it, damn it- Ike looked away, blushing. There was something in Smith's tone. Something exciting.<br/>
This time, without asking, the man grabbed his face, and turned it towards himself.<br/>
-Look at me.<br/>
-No.<br/>
-I said, look at me.<br/>
He remained calm, his hands still cold as he held Ike's face. He tried it one more time, climbing into his<br/>
face, he was there again. But this time, he didn't kiss Ike. This time..he licked his face.<br/>
-Are you insane?! Holy fuc-... -the man yelled, and shut his mouth immediately.<br/>
-Ha!...I knew it. I heard you cursing last night, when-<br/>
-GET LOST!-Ike pushed him, but Smith bounced back to his original position. He licked his face again,<br/>
and no matter, how Ike struggled, he couldn't stop him.<br/>
Smith kissed his neck, carefully, he obviously didn't mean to hurt him.<br/>
"not yet"</p><p> </p><p>He rubbed his face against his chest, smirking, Gershowitz actually regretted removing the fabric from<br/>
the man's face. "maybe he wouldn't do that if...."<br/>
-Oh god...-Smith was already pulling his shirt up- Oh god, let me do it. It's my weakness. Let me pinch<br/>
your nipples, please.<br/>
He asked nicely. Why did he ask nicely? And Gershowitz had to witness it all. He didn't say anything,<br/>
because Smith already did what he wanted. He didn't really need permission. And Ike...oh, poor Ike had<br/>
to hold his breath, when the man started licking his nipples, and then sucked them, until they turned red.<br/>
-You sick fuck...<br/>
But he was guilty too. He encouraged the man, how wouldn't he. Gently rubbing his shoulders with<br/>
shaking hands, and opening his legs more were obvious signs towards Smith.<br/>
He was rough, but he ended it in a gentle way.He kissed Ike's chest, and while letting his shirt slide back,<br/>
he grabbed his chubby body, and pulled him to his own.<br/>
-Oh man. Oh man, oh, it was better than I expected. -he buried his face to Ike's chest again. -There's so<br/>
much to do, what next, dear Gershowitz?...<br/>
Ike started breathing faster, he knew his heart couldn't take all of it. He was alone for a reason.<br/>
-Nonono, don't get too excited, mister. I told you, I'm not gonna kill you ((yet)). -he only gaped the last<br/>
word.<br/>
-Thanks......<br/>
-You pretty much enjoy it, right?....<br/>
-Enjoy what? That you're raping me?...<br/>
The man gently removed Ike's helmet, and dug his cold fingers into his hair.<br/>
-I'm not raping you, dear Gershowitz....-to avoid further conversation, Smith kissed him again, this time,<br/>
as gentle as he could.</p><p> </p><p>"he's playing with me..."</p><p>They seemed to lose control again. The air became hot around them, Ike felt like he was burning so<br/>
badly, he could've torn off his own clothes. The fact, that Smith was still wearing his funny hat and coat<br/>
made him wonder, if he feels the same or is he some kind of cold blooded reptile, who...<br/>
-Back or front, Gershowitz?-the man interrupted his thoughts.<br/>
As reply, Ike pulled Smith's thin body closer with both of his legs.<br/>
-God damn it....<br/>
-Oh, look who's cursing now?...<br/>
-Before we do that.....tell me, who sent you. Tell me, why are you following me for days....<br/>
-It's not days, Gershowitz....but no, no. Don't mix work and fun. It's an amusement park after all....<br/>
-It was very bad. It was awful.<br/>
-Yeah...maybe...-while pulling Ike's pants off, their eyes met again. And Ike's got lost again.<br/>
-I've never seen this shade of blue before....it's...nice...-but the moment was gone, when Gershowitz<br/>
looked down between them.<br/>
He was a quite polite person, who kept every law he knew, never stole anything, and almost never<br/>
cursed (mainly not in front of children). But this time, he let out a giggle, and then a laugh, making Smith<br/>
embarrassed for the first time.<br/>
-Is that all you got, man?-he couldn't breathe anymore, wiping tears of joy from his eyes, holding Smith's<br/>
shoulders, and wildly shaking, while laughing.<br/>
The other man, his face red but still not showing any kind of emotion, not shaking, not being angry at all,<br/>
kept staring at his laughing partner for a whole minute, but not more.<br/>
-I'm....You will regret this.<br/>
-No...no...sorry...I didn't mean it...Smith, I swear I didn't mean it, just...-he slowly stopped laughing,<br/>
petting Smith's face, which became a bit annoyed, but even this small emotion was wiped under a<br/>
second.<br/>
-Have you looked at yourself?....at least I'm not a pillow.<br/>
Ike started laughing again, this time on himself. Smith finished pulling his pants off, and tried to continue,<br/>
what he started. They got closer to each other, Ike hugging the man's thin neck, ready to take him.<br/>
And at the exact same moment, all kind of smile was gone from his face. Smith moved them, like a<br/>
professional, fast and still cold. Ike was more than sure about that he lives in a fridge, or at least in a<br/>
coffin, which is ten feet under the ground.<br/>
-What's wrong now, Ike?-he asked, while pushing himself inside the man, and getting themselves<br/>
towards the nearest wall. -Do you still find my sizes small?<br/>
It was surprisingly painful to take, maybe because Ike's never had a similar experience before. Doing<br/>
things alone didn't count.<br/>
-Where's that laugh now, Gershowitz?-Smith asked on sarcastic voice, but he's got no answer. Ike<br/>
digged his fingers into his back, buried his face into his shoulder, and tried not to scream.<br/>
-Imagine if I was even bigger....- Smith went on, and even he didn't know, if it was teasing, or just simple<br/>
sarcasm. -Where's that laugh now?!...<br/>
He went on for minutes, which seemed hours for Ike. They reached the wall between the two old wooden<br/>
windows, and while watching Smith thrusting himself into his "pillow" body, Gershowitz had to realize,<br/>
that Smith has wiped the entire desk with him, and now he's wiping the wall too. He was cruel and rough,<br/>
and after some time, he stopped talking to him, only their gasps and Ike's smaller screams filled the<br/>
room.<br/>
The wind was blowing outside, and the 23:50 train has left the nearby rails with a sharp whistle,<br/>
which always cut the air. But this time, it hurt his ears more. He couldn't breathe, his entire body was still<br/>
on fire, and his grip has weakened. His back hit the wall once again, he let Smith go, and looked up to<br/>
the ceiling. Two smaller bugs wrote circles around the flickering light, one of them eagerly wanted to<br/>
reach the bulb, which would've caused it's immediate death.</p><p>"Finally, something happens. I was so bored."</p><p>He could breathe again. He opened his eyes, the same flickering light again. he looked down at Smith,<br/>
who was still sitting next to him, between Ike's opened legs. His legs, which were shaking, just like his<br/>
entire body.<br/>
At first, he only gaped. No sound came out on his mouth.<br/>
-Smith....Smith...<br/>
The man, who probably spotted something very important on the desk, now looked up at him.<br/>
-I told you, that's not-...<br/>
-Why me?....What did I do?....Why....?<br/>
He didn't answer. He still didn't answer. He also gasped for air, he could've said something, but he didn't.<br/>
After a minute of silence, and Ike looking away from him, towards the corner of the room, he finally said<br/>
something.<br/>
-It's...not....don't blame yourself. I...wanted to....have fun...you're my type, okay?....Pale white<br/>
skin...chubby body,...you scream, like a.--<br/>
-Stop, I understand.......or...do I?....-he covered his face, he wanted to cry.<br/>
-Come here. Don't cry.<br/>
-I'm not crying, you skinny fuck.<br/>
Smith pressed his lips against Ike's one more time, and it was indeed the best cure at that moment.<br/>
Gershowitz impatiently pulled him closer, tearing his coat powerlessly.<br/>
-Take that shit off...I want you to hold me and...I don't even know..anymore......<br/>
-No...nono, Gershowitz...I shouldn't have done that...they...they will....I'm sorry, I.... I enjoyed it pretty<br/>
much, but I'm not allowed to-<br/>
-Then just kill me already. What are you waiting for?! You've got, what you wanted.</p><p> </p><p>-Not yet. This is not the time y-<br/>
Smith stopped halfway, he was about to grab Ike's shoulder and pull him closer, but he froze. He turned</p><p> </p><p>his head towards the doorframe, which was missing the door itself.<br/>
"It's here."<br/>
Ike didn't know, what is there but the fact, that it scared Smith, scared him as well. The thin man quickly<br/>
jumped off the desk, fixed himself and was already at the door.<br/>
Now he heard it too. A disturbing sound, which couldn't have been mistaken to any other. Ike gaped<br/>
"what-?" with his mouth, but the other pulled the fabric in front of his face again, took his dark glasses,<br/>
and was about to step out to the wild.<br/>
-Smith...Smith, wait!...<br/>
He didn't wait.<br/>
He left, just as sudden, as he appeared in the small house. Ike tried to get after him, while pulling his<br/>
pants back up,and fixing himself at the same time, but he had to stop in the middle of the room.<br/>
Something rolled on the floor, he kneed down to take it, and see what it is. It was his own pills, his only<br/>
protection at that moment. As soon as he realized that, he wanted to scream, he wanted to cry and bash</p><p> </p><p>the windows out with whatever he could find. But this all faded, when he saw that outside.<br/>
That thing, which Smith was so afraid of. That thing, which was the source of the strange sound.</p><p> </p><p>All he could remember after waking up in the middle of the park, was that he appeared in the guard's<br/>
room, took his pills and then, something grabbed him.<br/>
He sat up, looking at his broken watch, he tried to read the time. The sun was already rising, so he<br/>
assumed, it's the end of his shift very soon. He looked around, he listened, but all he could hear, was the<br/>
autumn breeze, coming through the woods, and tickling his face.<br/>
He slowly stood up. Oh yes, the rocket attraction. He could make it work, still....but what was he doing<br/>
here? How did he end up in the middle of the park?<br/>
On his way home, he was missing something. Or rather - someone. He wasn't followed this time. He kept<br/>
looking back, he even stopped to look around. Nothing. Noone. The street was completely abandoned.<br/>
When he sat down in front of the smallest tv in the universe, turning it on, but still staring at the wall<br/>
above it, the memories slowly started to come back. He touched his chest, still burning. He felt his smell<br/>
on his own clothes. He buried his face into the hands, trying to remember, what Smith told him, but he<br/>
couldn't remember anything he said. It felt like a weird dream, which didn't happen at all.<br/>
But it did...</p><p>....it did?.....</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>